Never Forget Me
by Newboy7
Summary: Don't know why I was so inspired to do such a dark and twisted story but that doesn't really matter. I guess I just felt inspired by the finale. Reviews and constructive critique is most welcome and really helpful. BTW this one gets dark towards the end.


The wind rustled through the trees and distant birds cried in unison as the sun reached its peak over Gravity Falls, Oregon. Great Redwoods stretched high into the sky and beams of light we dashed and diverted by the endless maze of trees. The distant smooching of modern 80's singer making out with a tree could be spotted by annoyed hikers and their forever scarred children.

It was in essence another beautiful summer day in the backwards and mysterious town, with the bright feeling of triumph and victory. 12 years had passed since the unpleasant events occurred and many lost holiday makers were often curious to the markings of an all seeing eye or the occasional Gnome that strayed too far from the forest. Their curiosity was immediately swept under the rug, and were shipped out of town with a bumper that read 'Never Mind All That'.

The Pines children returned for many summers to come, returning home each autumn with a new set of memories to cherish. They grew over the years but the town never changed and parents passed on stories to their children of the dark events of the past and the fantastic adventures the townsfolk shared together. Many stories are often told about the history of the town, one always stood above the rest as the tale of nightmares which will lasted in the minds of generations to come.

However, as the years passed the newer younger generations grew doubtful of the fables, claiming it to be superstition. A story cooked up by their parent like Santa Claus, as we all know teenagers at this stage in their life will dismiss anything to make them seem smart and impressive.

Many of them mocked the elder man for his warnings of great danger and death, they made fun of his shambled home, his white and blue trucker cap and the trench coat he often carried with him.

One beautiful summer day the 5 teenagers decided to have a camping trip in the forest, so they hiked out into the middle of nowhere and set up a base camp. The laughed, cried and sang stories with each other until they became bored and decided to explore their surroundings until they came across a clearing.

Silence. It was a strange contrast to the usual bustle of the forest creatures and Gnomes who would usually scamper up and down trees but all life seemed to veer away from this area.

That's when they saw it. The statue, embedded it the Earth, they remembered the childhood memories of the tales they were told in the shack, the great evil, the insane force of weirdness. Bill Cypher.

The ventured towards the statue took one look at the triangle and laughed, pointed out its weird Dorito shape; the ridiculous top hat and bow tie and the one all-seeing eye that looked like a tennis ball. They made jokes about it, leant on it, took pictures with it and spray painted it as the creatures of the forest looked on at the statue in fear.

When the sun had set an unpleasant chill had set across the clearing, bored of the old triangle they set off back to base camp and the next day returned home.

A few days passed before the first one died. He woke up the entire neighbourhood in the middle of the night, screaming in absolute fear, his entire body convulsing and cramping in pure agony. It took at least 8 hours before the poor boy finally fell silent, he suffered a brutal extreme anxiety attack which slowly killed him.

The second had a sudden spur of madness and killed her entire family over night by slicing each of their throats with a steak knife and collecting their blood in a bucket. She then bathed in it by filling the bathtub with her blood and eventually drowning herself in it.

The third was the first to utter any words, as he jumped from the church tower to impale himself on the spear of the Nathanial Northwest statue he screamed into the night 'NEVER'. The authorities had to use a crane to drag his carcass off of the statue,

The fourth took off her clothes and using a knife carved a word all over her body multiple times and then died of blood loss. The next morning when her family found her the only word they could utter to the police was 'FORGET'.

The fifth teenager tried to escape his friends similar fate by fleeing Gravity Falls, however he was later found and arrested for murdering a drugs dealer and he was returned to Gravity Falls prison. A few days later he was found dead hanging from his cell ceiling with blunt and worn down, bloodied fingers. Every space on every wall had red flesh markings with the word 'ME'.

Each victim was said to have a yellow tint to their eye after death. Whenever hikers pass the clearing now days they are met with engraved words of stone surrounding the statue 'NEVER FORGET ME', and the words serve as a reminder that you cannot extinguish the darkness.

 _Void of life_

 _Void of attention_

 _It stands in the clearing_

 _Moss daren't touch it_

 _Grass never grows near it_

 _The Birds fall silent to it_

 _Creatures don't pry or stare_

 _Light can never penetrate_

 _The fresh yet stagnant air_

 _Dark secrets linger with its form_

 _The stone not cracked or faded_

 _Do not disturb the ground it rules_

 _It has not died_

 _It only slumbers_


End file.
